1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiators for removing heat from electronic components, and more particularly to a radiator having a streamline airflow guiding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
During operating of an electronic component such as a computer central processing unit (CPU), a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to facilitate removal of heat therefrom. A fan is mounted on top of the heat sink to enhance heat dissipation efficiency.
FIG. 9 shows a radiator having a heat sink and a fan mounted on the heat sink. The radiator comprises a flat base 100 for contacting a surface of an electronic component, a plurality of fins 200 extending perpendicularly from the base 100 for radiating heat to the air, and a fan 300 mounted on the fins 200 for providing enforced air convection within channels defined between the fins 200. Since the base 100 is flat, the air that is directed to the base 100 partly returns back after hitting the base 100. The returning air impinges with the fresh air directed to the base 100 subsequently from the fan 300 and holds the fresh air from exchanging heat with the fins 200 adjacent the base 100. Thus, the radiator is inefficient for radiating heat due to the impingement of airflow.